Duplicate
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Crossover with Petshop of Horrors. Confronted with developing emotions towards a certain blonde-haired pup, Seto flees to New York with Mokuba in tow. But upon getting his brother a companionable pet, he's forced to come to terms with what he's hoping t


Duplicate

By Sakata Ri Houjun

chapter 1

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Seto/Jou

Spoilers:  None.

Disclaimer:  Ha. Ha. Ha. No.

AN:  This had been an idea I've been toying with idly until a fellow YGO nutcase, Mercedes no Inuarai, confessed she had a fic idea that was strikingly similar.  Together we collaborated our ideas and left all the sticky details to my fingers.

Warning:  Crossover with Petshop of Horrors [at least plot-wise] and don't worry, there's no bestiality in this fic, despite what you might be led to believe.

Unpredictable.

That one word described the world in general perfectly.  In every aspect and color, everything had the capacity to change abruptly without warning.  This was especially true in respect to people and weather.

A long sleek car moved through wet streets, dark windows reflecting the dismal gray skies overhead as the passenger inside gazed out into the thriving city.  Just as the tinted glass refused to reveal his face to any random person who might be curious enough to look, his own countenance failed to give away the thoughts that swarmed his mind.  Normally he wouldn't allow himself to be privy to idle feelings deemed unimportant by his sharp and aggressive business fortitude, but it was funny how the rain seemed to affect the thought process.  Such miniscule things always seemed to take hold of the senses, bringing about sentimentality.

If the young businessman was greedy enough to wrest control from the masses and lord over all life like some mad dictator, he realized that the first change he would inflict would be to banish capriciousness from the earth entirely.  Surely if one had power to do so, it would be as simple as altering a few lines of code in a computer.

Strange how when he chose to think about change, it always led to the sterile perfection of technology his life more or less revolved around.  If something was not operating as necessary, then it was an effortless matter to locate the faulty code and correct the problem.  Just a few strokes on the keyboard and the unpredictable mannerism was eliminated.

Pity that life itself was not so simple.

It had been a day like any other, raining then too.  One morning out of so many others that he had stirred from sleep with a sudden realization that rocked his world from its stable axis.  At first the young executive tried to deny the unfailable truth, but it was only strengthened the moment he found the source of his mental unrest.

A burst of bright color in the drab gray of the overcast day.

He could feel the eyes upon him, silently asking if he were all right, showing concern.  But his paranoid mind supplied supplemented to his assumptions, convincing him somehow that they could tell what changed within him.  This was a travesty waiting to happen.  Not just for him, but also for his company and the younger sibling he had built it up for.  He could not afford to take this chance, to allow this unpredictable element to invade his existence and disturb the stability he worked so hard to attain.

Within the week, he was gone.  And the rain hadn't once let up during that time.  It was as though the forces that controlled the meteorological patterns represented his mood, reminding him of the light and color that could be a part of his life if he didn't deny it so.  But somehow he had convinced himself that he didn't need nuisance just as he remained steadfast in the conviction that he hadn't been running away.

In retrospect, the young man knew what he had done had been selfish if nothing else, plucking his little brother from familiar surroundings and into a strange land.  Only their family name and the clout it carried ensured that this land of opportunity would grant them ample freedoms that might be denied others.  And though the adjustment had gone well enough, his brother was human as any other and just as unpredictable.

So when the request was made, it had been natural for him to reject at first.  But then came the begging and pouting, gentle reminders that his brother was still only a child.  And though his own childhood had been relinquished in favor of a stable life later on, he found he could not deny his brother the chance to live freely.  Surely this choice was the lesser of two evils.

The shinning glee had been more than ample reward.

So after careful consideration and word-of-mouth research with fellow associates, the young businessman found himself moving through the labyrinth of busy narrow streets that were slick with rain.  Even though he refused to admit that he was intimidated, he was still left feeling dwarfed somehow while trapped in the spacious confines of his limo under the baleful shadow of the towering buildings.  But it was in the very heart of this concrete jungle that his destination was to be found, the trip leaving space enough for thoughts to wander idly in patterns as meaningless as the errant streams of water sliding in random rivulets along the glass.

Eventually the scenery outside his windows transformed into a lavish display of color only tempered slightly by the rain.  This gave testament to the diverse melting pot that this major metropolitan city had become, the exotic locale of these few overcrowded streets alluring.  However, the young CEO brushed aside errant thoughts of fancy as his driver unerringly pulled to the curb – their destination had been reached.

Cerulean eyes appraised the gilded shop that was nearly hidden from public view harshly.  When he had discussed with others about the credibility of this highly recommended shop, he certainly expected more than just a tiny doorway shadowed between two other businesses.  Certainly it wasn't the type of place that would be able to house live animals suitable for domestic purposes.   It was nearly enough to give cause for the brunette to order his driver to leave.

But he envisioned the dual expressions his brother might wear upon his arrival back from this errand, weighing the stark look of disappointment to the one of sheer joy.

With a sigh of resignation, he pushed his door open, retrieving the umbrella that had lain beside him in the leather-bound seat.  "Wait for me out here," was his command to the dutiful limo driver as the umbrella was unfurled with a click and whisper of synthetic materials. 

Now that the door was open, the pouring rain was magnified without the near soundproof quality of his wheeled sanctuary, fat droplets pattering noisily against the waterproof shape of his umbrella.  Carefully he extracted his lanky form from the leather interior, the expensive business suit sliding into perfect form as he straightened, looking every inch the success he knew he was.

With the pride and countenance that only true confidence can create, he strode purposefully to the entrance, the door sliding open, nearly soundless save for the merry jingling of bells that announced his arrival.  He paused beneath the awning to close his umbrella, water sluicing off to form a puddle near his tailor-made loafers.

Directly below him was a set of stairs that led down into darkness only made slightly less gloomy by a few dimly lit sconces mounted to the walls.  For a moment his mind was wrought with far-fetched thoughts of shady dealers or underground crime rings, both of which he had strove to avoid.  But just as quickly those thoughts were dismissed, knowing he would never be so naive or imprudent to wander into such a ploy.

His gait was sure as he navigated the dark steps, the muted sound of his heels against the velvety carpet nearly deafening.  It wasn't long before he found himself at the foot of the stairs, and faced with a traditional paper-lined door. Ever cautious, he slid it open, only to be assailed instantaneously by sensations that left him momentarily bewildered.

The chittering of numerous animals filled his ears.  From shrill cries of birds to baritone cries of more furred creatures, even the sibilant hissings of reptiles, blended together in a discordant harmony of sorts, full of life.  There also was a noticeable warmth in comparison to the rainy weather that shrouded the outside world to this makeshift Eden, just a touch humid as well.

At once the CEO thought of the sheer stench that should fill this small space, only to realize that there was a musky aroma that near bordered on sweet, like incense.  His blue eyes scanned the room warily, spying nearly every creature imaginable mingling together in the elusive light provided by more of those antique lighting fixtures.  The whole room spoke of lavish decadence with embroidery and décor that spoke obvious Asian influence yet was not limited to China alone.

And in the midst of it all was an elegant figure, lounging against a divan with a fragile cup held in dainty fingers. 

The CEO was riveted in place at the apparent owner's appearance, exactly as others had described to him.  He had been privy to some of the most unusual people in his lifetime, but none that had sported quite this beguiling demeanor that left the tall youth questioning if perhaps his associates were mistaken in referring to the proprietor a man.

Unfalteringly, he met the two-toned eyes that peered out from the perfectly shaped hair, meeting the welcoming and bemused smile with a blank face that was business and nothing more.  The teacup held was set down with a clink that sounded so artificial compared to the constant symphony of living creatures surrounding the androgynous beauty before the owner finally addressed his customer, voice as smooth as a distant dream.

"I've been expecting you, Kaiba Seto.  Welcome to my pet shop."


End file.
